1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with switch module.
2. Related Art
With development of information industry and requirements of mobile businessmen, conventional ponderous desktop computers have a trend of being increasingly replaced by light and thin portable computers. Recently, the most popular portable computer on market is notebook having advantages of portability such as small volume and light weight, and having excellent operation performance. Entire structure of the common notebook available in the market mostly has a host accommodating a motherboard, output and input devices, and major electronic parts, and an upper lid with a liquid crystal display (LCD) and other fittings installed thereon. The upper lid is often pivoted on a side of the top of the host of the notebook, and can be selectively opened to a suitable viewing angle or closed on a keyboard of the host. Therefore, a corresponding switch component must be disposed between the upper lid and the host, in which the switch component is used to fix the upper lid closed on the host, so as to prevent the expensive LCD from being damaged by collision because of the upper lid swings relative to the host when carrying the notebook.
The switch component is mostly a slideable hook member, in which the hook member can be pushed to horizontally shift left and right relative to the upper lid. A pushing sheet exposing from end edge of the upper lid is connected to an end of the hook member, and a spring is disposed on the other end. A buckling slot corresponding to the hook member is opened in a top surface of the host, and when a user closes the upper lid on the host, the hook member is pushed by an edge of the buckling slot to be buckled in the host, and the upper case is normally buckled above the host through the spring. When the user intends to open the upper lid, it is only necessary to push the pushing sheet at the end edge of the upper lid to shift the hook member, and the hook member exits from the host through the buckling slot, such that the user can open the upper lid. However, the main body of the hook member and the spring are disposed on the upper lid of the notebook, and the hook member is further required to slide in the upper lid, so it is necessary for the upper lid to leave a space for accommodating the hook member and the spring, which occupies a large space in the upper lid. In addition, the buckling slot must be opened in the top surface of the host, when the upper lid is opened, the buckling slot makes the top surface of the host has a notch, not only appearance aesthetic sense of the host is seriously affected, but also dust or extraneous material are easily accumulated. If the extraneous material falls into the buckling slot, it is possible to block channel through which the hook member enters into the buckling slot, such that it is impossible to close the upper lid.